the_weird_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cringe Awakens/Transcript
The episode begins with Cup looking gloomy. Wandy: Cup, You seem a bit sad, what's wrong? Cup: I just feel like I'm forgetting stuff because I broke. Wandy: That sounds terrible! I'll just go now. (A scene begins with Pizza looking funny) Gum: Pizza? Why do you look like that? Pizza: Well, for the past weeks, I've had a massive crush on Crowny over there (points to Crowny talking to Popsicle) Pizza: She's just pretty. Gum: Well that sounds gross. I'm going. (Gum dashes away quickly as ever) (Cut to another scene with Verr) Verr: GUYS!! IT'S TIME FOR CAKE AT STAKE!!!! (Cake at Stake!!) Verr: Okay, Bad Hogs, we got a total of... (Verr pukes out the number of votes) (Popsicle and Stick Dude are shocked at that sight of puke) Verr: 12 votes! Which is smaller than last time. (Scene goes to Wandy) Wandy: Hey Verr, I got some robotic arms, is that okay? Verr: It sure is! Verr: The eight safe contestants will all get headphones! Cup: Wow Verr! They look just like your old ones! Verr: Crowny, you got no votes, so you're the first one safe. Crowny: YAY!!! (Verr throws headphones onto Crowny's head and "You Really Got Me" by the Kinks plays at full volume in the headphones. Crowny is shocked. Music Note is dancing.) Verr: I'm turning it off. (Turns off music) (Verr's ghostly sheet gets taken off, revealing C4 the Blockhead, the original OC for Verr.) (Cup, Tornado, and Music Note are shocked as hell.) (Scene shows a black void with Verr.) Verr (echoing): Huh? where am I? (Verr sees a sign with "Help Me" written on it.) Verr (echoing): "Help Me"? That does not seem right. I'm wondering about this. All of the contestants from the other side of the black void (echoing): VERR!! COME BACK!!! Verr (echoing): I'm coming back! (Verr escapes the black void. The scene is now normal.) Verr: My headphones! Wandy: My arms! Cup: I'm not broken anymore! (Verr wearing Mason's wig) Verr: The next people safe are... Music Note: Hold on! Why are you wearing Mason's wig? Verr: I'm wearing it to represent Mason, and by the way, you're safe at 1 vote. (Music Note gets the headphones and is listening to a song while dancing.) Verr: Cup, James, and Wandy are all safe at 1 vote! Verr: Don't forget about Popsicle at 1 vote too! Verr: And I'm also safe at 2 votes. Verr: Now only Stick Dude and Tornado remain, who will be eliminated? (Stick Dude and Tornado are scared) Verr: Tornado and Stick Dude both got 4 votes each, so we need a tiebreaker. Verr: If you jump over this rock, you're safe! (Stick Dude jumps over the rock.) Verr: Stick Dude is safe, and Tornado is eliminated with my teleporter! (Tornado gets teleported to the Classroom of Doom) (Inside the Classroom of Doom) Dorito: Hey Dice! I see Tornado! Hi Tornado! (Back to the scene) Verr: The next contest is.... Cup: Wait! What happened to Tornado? Verr: He got eliminated. Cup WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!? Verr: As I was trying to say, the next contest is to make a cringy meme video. Splatty: Question, hey Verr, how cringy does it exactly have to be? Verr: I don't care, make it as cringy as you like. Splatty: Okay, but can we u... (Verr goes into ultimate pissed off mode) Verr: GRRRRRR I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOOOOOU!!! (All of the contestants, including Verr, get flung to another box) Fork: Hey Verr, where are we? Verr: We are at the Cringe Making Place! Gum: Ugh, sounds boring. Verr: START!!! Splatty: Okay, now that Dice is gone we can really win! (Splatty dabs) Background noise: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!! Stick Dude: Hey Wandy, do you think the Ugandan Knuckles meme is cringy? Wandy: Yeah! (Pizza is holding the camera and recording Splatty doing the "Breath In, Boi" meme.) Verr: Guys? What are you doing we have to be working on the contest! (Couple Seconds Later) (Stick Dude is recording Crowny, who is dressed up like Ugandan Knuckles.) Stick Dude: Okay, aaaaaaand.... recording! Crowny: DO U KNOW DA WAE? (Judging Time!) Judge Jawbreaker: Hello people, I am the judge! (Judge Jawbreaker watches the Bad Hogs' submission first) Stick Dude (on the camera): Okay, aaaaaaand.... recording! Crowny (on the camera): DO U KNOW DA WAE? Judge Jawbreaker: Well, people still like that meme, so I gotta say no. (Judge Jawbreaker now watches Team IDK's submission.) (Splatty is doing the "Breath In, Boi" meme on the camera.) Judge Jawbreaker: WOW! THAT MEME IS DEAD! I SAY A YES! Verr: So my team is up for elimination again. (Cut to voting screen) Verr: Come on guys, you should know what to do by now. (Episode Ends.)